Saga 2
Saga 2: Dark Sonic Events The coolcrew is back together from the war. They're not in power anymore, Kanye West is now president. Evan has a robotic eye from the one he lost with his battle against PAFKE, the eye provided by Sam Industries. Dark Sonic with the intent to plunge the universe into darkness, builds a machine to drain the energy of the sun. He kidnaps Noah Diamond and Desmond. He puts them in a prison in his base in space, next to the machine draining the sun. The coolcrew obviously sees Dark Sonic as a threat, and plans their attack. Knowing the coolcrew is on pursuit, Dark Sonic goes to the Fabicon ruins and takes the dust left by Sans’ dead body and the dead body of Soulja Boy, Logan Paul, and Childish Gambino. He gets all the guards from Fabicon and injects some of the sans dust in them, as well as reviving them and doing plastic surgery to try to look like Sans as he also planted personality chips to make them act like Sans, getting rid of their free will. He used the rest of the sans dust to make “Dark Sans AI” a machine that controls the machine draining the sun. He decided that he needed a guard for the machine, so he fused the dead body of Soulja Boy and Dark Sans AI to make Dark SouljaSans, a corrupted amalgamation that obeys Dark Sonic's commands. He also decided to fuse Noah Diamond and Desmond, making another corrupted amalgamation named Diamond Desmond which guards the reactor for the base. Dark Sonic found a way to teleport through realms, as he takes the essence of Stardustians, knowing he will get ultimate power. He gets a bit of stardust and experiments it on Logan Paul, but the body got destroyed instantly. He then tried again, but with Childish Gambino's body, and he reawoken as Dark Sonic's most loyal servant Dark Starbino. Tyler spies on a Dark Sonic outpost in the US and finds out about how they’re building a space base and tells the coolcrew. Will, Evan, Daniel, Matthew, Alec, and Fabian, not yet knowing of the fusions, goes in the fabirocket and flies into space with the assistance of US president Kanye West, Sam industries, and Canadian prime minister Coulter. They head into the base and the fabibots combat the sans guards as the coolcrew makes their way into the judgement hall, where they grow uncomfortable in the sight of Dark SouljaSans, which sheds a tear and fights the coolcrew. The coolcrew prevail, sadly having to put Dark SouljaSans out of his misery. Dark Sans AI flies off into the machine, protecting it from attacks. The coolcrew proceed and encounter Diamond Desmond in the room that contains the main power source of the base. Diamond Desmond gets defeated and explodes in a burst of light, which also explodes the reactor, making the base fall down to earth. The coolcrew run off to escape, but Dark Starbino chases them down, not letting them go so easily. They defeat Dark Starbino as he goes down with the base. Then, a secret second base appears out of nowhere, that is where Dark Sonic resides. Daniel decides to go to the machine to hack it to prevent it from stealing anymore energy from the sun, as Matthew, Evan, Alec, Fabian, and Will head off to the second base. Daniel is about to hack the machine, but Dark Sans AI refuses him to do so, as it summons the biolizard to attack. Meanwhile, Dark Sonic decided to drain more stardust energy and goes in a giant mech as he’s being powered up. The mech shuts down, but it’s too late as Dark Sonic has already absorbed enough stardust to become ULTIMATE DARK SONIC. He then splits into five weak clones, as each go to a dimension. Matthew, Evan, Alec, Will, and Fabian all give chase with one going in each dimension. Each clone of ULTIMATE DARK SONIC takes form of a different past character to destroy the coolcrew. Matthew fights Dark Phillip, an original character he had made and also fights his old “friend” AJ. Evan fights Colby, an old friend and a demonic cat from how to dance. Alec fights Porter and Mr. Piggy, two friends from a show he used to make. Will fights Jacob Crispy and Noah Diamond, and Fabian fights omega flowey and zero-two. However, they prevail and ULTIMATE DARK SONIC has no other choice but to reform and destroy the universe in its entirety, but the coolcrew will have none of that. Matthew, Evan, Fabian, Alec, and Will all do sailor moon transformations with the power in their hearts to fight ULTIMATE DARK SONIC once and for all. They all create a giant magical sword out of all of their souls and stab ULTIMATE DARK SONIC and throw him to the sun, where he is ultimately defeated. At the same time, Daniel defeats the biolizard and shuts down the machine for good. Everyone comes back to earth, throwing a party and a memorial for Sans, Soulja Boy, and Childish Gambino. Category:Sagas